


An End But Not An Unfinished Life

by JulesHawke



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Famiy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesHawke/pseuds/JulesHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is long over, most of those who fought it gone beyond mortal boundaries. James is one of the few still remaining but his time has come. It's time to join his Lola. Rated M for character death. Bioware owns all things Mass Effect, this is purely a fan thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End But Not An Unfinished Life

**Author's Note:**

> Tissue alert ;p Was listening to An Unfinished Life by Audio Machine and this happened. What can I say, I was in a down mood. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

It was a beautiful night. The stars hung overhead, seeming extra bright tonight. James tilted his recliner back to see more of the heavens. He'd been among them once, done amazing things, fought dangerous battles and helped bring peace to the galaxy. Him and Lola.

Once those stars had burned, brought down by an enemy no-one thought they could defeat, but his Lola never gave up hope. He missed her. It wouldn't be long now, he could feel it. The doctors had given him three months when they discovered the cancer and he refused treatment, he'd lasted four so far, but he was tired now. A warm hand slid into his and he pulled his eyes from the beauty above to the beauty beside him. Those warm brown eyes and blonde hair were so familiar and yet so different.

"Hey, dad, how're you doin?" Nicky looked him over, unable to hide the pain in her eyes.

"Just enjoying the view," his smile was weak but still there and the squeeze of his hand told him she understood.

"Hi pop." The wide brown eyes of Emilio peeked around his mother's shoulder.

"Hey, hombrecito," James lifted his head and held out his free hand which Stevie took without hesitation. "You looking after your madre?"

"As if she'd let me," he rolled his eyes James laughed but it quickly turned into coughing.

"I'll get you a blanket," Nicky squeezed his hand before walking back inside.

"Why do you look at the stars pop?" Stevie's eyes looked up before looking back to him.

"Because they're beautiful, your abeula and I used to fly among them."

"Mum showed me pictures of the Normandy," his eyes were wide and James grinned. "I want to fly a spaceship one day."

"You can do anything you want to do, Great Uncle Joker did it, so can you." James dropped his head back, the weight becoming to much for his neck, smiling as he remembered all the times Joker had called himself great. He wondered if he was keeping Lola company while she waited, if Kaidan and him were still trying to play poker.

"Dad," the deep voice spoke softly and James turned his head to look at the owner.

"David," he closed his eyes and tears formed as his son leant down and hugged him.

The day his first-born arrived into the world was the most amazing day of his life, second only to the day he wed his Lola and followed closely by the birth of their daughter. He too looked like his mother, except his hair was darker. He was glad both their children took after her rather than having his ugly mug.

" _Rugged and handsome,"_ a voice he hadn't heard for some time whispered in his ear as a soft touch brushed his shoulder and a pleasant shiver passed through him. Dios, he missed that.

He was thankful they'd both got to see their children grow into wonderful adults, David enlisted and was already a Lieutenant, Nicky was a doctor of cybernetics. And then to be given three beautiful grandchildren, he couldn't ask for more. His one regret was that Lola hadn't had as much time with them. Once her cybernetics began breaking down time slipped away and no amount of convincing would get her to have new implants. He could understand that, their lives had been exhausting, even after the war, and she was ready to leave. Now he was ready to follow. A commotion behind them had him craning his neck but he was too tired to try very hard. Nicky dropped a soft blanket over him as the thump of feet rushed towards him.

"Poppy," a head of auburn hair landed on his chest and he carded his fingers through it as small arms wrapped around his chest.

"Careful Jamina," Colson stepped through the door, holding the youngest grandchild in his arms. "You don't want to hurt Poppy."

"She's good," James kissed her hair as Nicky took the three year old from her husband and lowered him down so James could kiss his cheek. "Hey Andrew," the child squirmed from his mother's arms and climbed onto James' lap, forcing his way under his arm and snuggling against him.

James held his two younger grandchildren for a few minutes, his eyes burning and his heart breaking. He wanted to see them grow up, get married, have kids of their own. But he wanted to go to his Lola, he yearned for her, always had. He sucked in a breath and Nicky gently removed the two children.

"Why don't you go and play the game console," she ushered them inside but Colson took charge and indicated she should sit. She kissed him lightly, sat beside James and took his hand, glancing at David who sat across from her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, all with their eyes cast towards the heavens.

"Your mother loved this place," James' voice cracked and he heard Nicky suck in a breath. "Close enough to the Villa for work, far enough away to still see the stars." His eyes closed and the scent of berries wafted around him, she was happy and waiting for him.

"Jimmy Vega, that's a good name for a pole dancer in Afterlife," the flanged voice had his eyes flashing open and glancing up in surprise. "Got time for a beer?"

"Always with you, Scars."

He watched as Garrus dragged a chair across and handed him a beer, passing one to David and Nicky. He managed a sip before his hand shook too much to hold it and Nicky placed it on the table alongside.

"Here's to a good ride." Garrus raised his beer.

"A helluva ride," James nodded. "I'll tell Lola she still owes you that drink."

"You do that," Garrus chuckled. "What is it you humans say, may you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows you're gone. Make sure you save me a seat at that bar. It's starting to feel lonely down here."

"Yeah," James nodded and closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. "I love you," he reached for his children's hands, "you too Scars." He could feel life slipping away and he relaxed into his seat, eager and terrified all at once.

" _I'm waiting for you my love."_

"Careful, Jimmy, Shepard will be waiting with her shotgun."

"With open arms I hope," James whispered.

" _Always."_

He heard Garrus and his children talking but it was like listening through water, muffled and unclear. His brow furrowed as he tried to make out what they were saying but it became harder to hear them. The sound of his own heart, once loud and strong, slowly diminished. The stars seemed to pull him in, carry him on the last air he breathed, into their embrace. He had a few regrets but not once since he met Lola did he feel like he had an unfinished life.

" _That's quite a compliment."_

" _It's the truth,"_ he turned to see Lola smiling at him and it was more amazing than any view of the stars.

It really was a beautiful night.


End file.
